Absorbent articles the absorbent member of which has an embossed pattern of a number of discrete depressed areas are known. For example, JP-A-2003-33397 proposes an absorbent article having its thickness reduced by embossing the absorbent member thereof while retaining the softness of the absorbent member in terms of elasticity and deformability. In a plan view, the individual embossed depressions contain no straight line nor a concave curve in their outline. The proposed absorbent article is described as having its thickness reduced easily while retaining softness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,710 discloses an absorbent pad having a densification pattern comprising relatively low density tuft regions which are separated and surrounded by channels. The channel comprises storage regions and transport regions wherein one of the storage regions and the transport regions separate and surround the other of the storage regions and the transport regions. The transport regions have a density greater than the density of the storage regions which, in turn, have a density greater than the tuft regions. The absorbent pad is described as having improved liquid distribution and retention characteristics.
WO97/24092 proposes an absorbent article comprising a topsheet and an absorbent core, the core having at least two depressed areas forming channels, and the topsheet being permanently joined to the core in the depressed areas. The absorbent article is described as having an acceptable fluid transfer profile from the topsheet to the core.
According to JP-A-2003-33397, the thickness of the absorbent member is reduced by forming an embossed pattern with no concavity in its plan. Strong embossing pressure should be imposed to the bottom of the depressions to form a pattern with no concavity. As a result, the depressed regions exhibit little absorptivity. Moreover, the aim of the invention is to provide a soft absorbent member with no consideration given to liquid distribution in the absorbent member.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,710, transport regions and storage regions are provided in the continuous channels in such a configuration that one of the storage regions and the transport regions separate and surround the other. This configuration allows for easy transfer of liquid to the storage regions having small absorbent capacity within the channels. However, the large and drastic density difference between the channels and the tuft regions having high absorbent capacity hampers smooth liquid transfer so that the absorbent pad fails to secure sufficient absorbent capacity at and in the vicinity of a liquid absorption point.
The structure of WO97/24092 has the same problem as U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,710 on account of the depressed areas forming continuous channels. That is, it is difficult to cause liquid to move from the channels to the surrounding absorbent member taking advantage of the density difference. In addition, liquid retention in the channels is not assured because a part of a channel having absorbed liquid adjoins a part of the channel not having absorbed liquid.